Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 25\% \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {4 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = -\dfrac{1}{8} $